Oreimo's after story
by MemorizedSun
Summary: A short continuation of Oreimo's ending after Kyousuke kissed Kirino on the cheek.


The two of them return home after spending time with their friends. Kyousuke sits down on the cat pillow and Kirino shows his back to him, hotheaded.

She then quickly spins around and points her finger at his head.

"Time for some urgent life counseling!"

"Ofcourse" He looked up at her seemingly prepared for her reactions.

"You… What was that? To K-k-kiss your sister like that outside in akiba!?" Her cheeks quickly became red.

"Like i said, we're siblings isn't that fine?"

"It's not fine!" She yelled at him

"Didn't we say we'd only be lovers until graduation?" she folds her arms and gives an irritated look, despite her blushing.

"About that..." Kyousuke raised from sitting.

"Kirino, let's renew that."

She was shocked upon hearing those words, and her face became closer to a shade of jade.

"W-What do you mean…? You.. you know what you're saying don't you?"

"Yes. " His voice became serious and concerning as he finally rose completely

"Kirino, let's continue our promise, but for longer."

Kirino's eyes widened as she started to shake

"Better yet, let's get married again." her mouth slightly parted before averting her gaze and look away

"Idiot…"

"You know we can't… "

"...We can't get married…" her face dropped slightly

"Siblings can't be lovers!" Her face scrunched slightly as she looked back at him

"That may be right… but…"

"You know the walls between us are thin... "

"You've been crying for the past few days knowing that the promise was nearly ending."

I can't say that I've noticed it weeks before, and her acts being different...

"Are you truly happy with this?"

She looked at him, with eyes watering, hurt and hesitant.

"But… the promise we made… I ca-"

"Let's be lovers for a limited time! I know I made that promise with you but… before that, I decided I would support you." Tears momentarily stopped flowing from her eyes as she looked at him in a sweet expression

Trust me Kirino, I would make sure I'd support you, I don't want to hear you crying. Because...

"No matter what happened!"

I am your brother! I will not leave her alone if she is crying.

"Let's get remarried, Kirino!" He blushed as he said that once more, with his eyes watering slightly as those words left his mouth.

There was a momentary silence. Kirino was shaking, in deep thought and sat down on her bed.

She then slowly sank her head inside her legs.

"Are you stupid… Right after we found a good place to stop…"

"How long…?" she muttered, her face still buried.

"As long as a year… 3 years… 10… as long as you still love me."

"But what if it never stops?" She held her legs even tighter.

"Then the promised date will never come." her ears became red

"You know i'm going overseas this year… don't you?"

"What will you do during that?" She asked after a small pause

He was shocked

That's right… Kirino did say she was going to the united states again for her new school. But this time was going to be different… or atleast so she says.

"Then I'll wait for you."

Her eyes widen upon hearing that

"I'll wait for you until you come back, I'll stay with you as long as you need to, I will make sure everything will work out."

He put his hand on top of her head, which made her jump slightly.

She looks up and the tears on her face.

"Just leave it to me." He smiled

She suddenly got up and pulled him closer to her in an embrace.

Tears started flowing again, wetting Kyousuke's shirt slightly

"You know we can't…"

"We can't…"

Kyousuke's eyes started to water hearing that.

"Just…"

He looked at her, as she pulled away just enough for her eyes to connect with his

"Just give me some time… okay?"

He looked away drooping slightly.

Why does she have to give me that cute look when she says that…

"Okay."

"I'll give you my answer… Soon... "

She buried her face in his chest one last time.

Weeks passed, several get together have happened with the two and their friends.

Each day counting down the amount of time left that she and kyousuke had.

They both looked as if there was nothing that happened that fateful day, but on their own, they both suffered quietly.

She had less energy to play her Eroge, as even that didn't help replace the feelings of the unknown.

He had laid down in his bed like he was before, "peaceful" it seemed. But rather than peace, it was an inner war with his feelings and patience.

They slowly went back to how they originally acted before their "life counseling;" both not paying as much of attention to one another, to the point where they didn't greet each other every other day.

A knock was heard from the door one day.

Kirino ran down to check what it was.

"Oooh! It's is here!"

"Hehehe" She starts to drool as she walked back into the house

"Uh… Have a nice day!"

Kyousuke was in the living room watching the news, drinking some barely tea that was in the fridge.

"Today there will be a 10% chance of rain… in other news a dog name hero…"

He yawned, and was inching to turn off the television to get ready for the day, but the text on screen stopped him in his tracks

"As for domestic news! It appears that as of today, at 9:45 AM, Marriage between siblings have been legalized."

A thud and coughing was heard simultaneously.

Kirino's expression turned into shock, while kyousuke had tea flowing from his mouth, gagging.

"It was announced today by Vice president Taro in a press conference."

Both of them were awestruck, each having thoughts processing thousands of times faster than they've ever experienced.

She came into the room to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

What… did i hear that correctly..?

he grabbed a napkin to wipe his face and noticed kirino came inside the living room.

"h...Hey" He looked at Kirino

"Gross!" She shouted at him

"A… Are you an idiot?"

He looked at her dumbfoundedly, put back by her reaction as her face turned red.

"You're probably about to tell me you want to marry me again! You perverted Siscon!"

But he didn't say anything.

We haven't had a real conversation for weeks… and this is the first thing she says?

"B… Besides" She folded her arms looking away slightly

"Let me tell you something about marriage."

Kyousuke calmed after the initial shout

"There are lots of things you're not supposed to do!"

"For example, one thing about marriage registration forms…."

Her voice started to shake as she continued to talk

"They won't accept it if there is just one witness… y…"

She held out two fingers up in front of him

"You need two witnesses…"

"Two!"

Kyousuke broke out a cold sweat while she was explaining this.

"There.. There is no way to find someone to sign it!..."

He cuts her off

"Actually…"

"Why do you know so much about this?"

Kirino was thrown off

"It… it's common knowledge obviously!"

I don't believe that.

"Anyways… to be get married to you would be…."

She re-folded her arms together.

"Would be…" She started to blush and have thoughts about him and her progressing physically.

"Eheheh…" Drool formed from her mouth as she kept thinking, ignoring Kyousuke's calls

What is she thinking about?

"Kirino… Hey…"

She continued to drool.

"Kirino." She snapped out of it momentarily and looked at him

"Guh…"

"Why are you drooling?" He looked at her concerningly

"I… I'm not!" She yelled, trying to wipe it off

"Uh, yes, you are."

"Anyways!" She puts her hands in a fist near her waist

"This is important so i'll say it twice to get married with you would be…."

Wait… is this because of what i said in the past?

"Calm down Kirino"

She stopped and looked at him flushed

"First of all, the law only says "siblings" are allowed to get married."

Her face slowly became unflushed

"It's not like they mentioned "You and me specifically."

Blood was drained from her face, and her head cocked to the side.

Swiftly she slapped him on the face.

"Idiot…"

"Mail Delivery!" Another sound came from the door and Kirino rushed to get it. .

Why did she hit me?

I thought that she was feeling forced.

"Hey."

He looked at the door

"There's something for you from Mikagami."

"From Mikagami?" He was confused.

When he opened the mail, he grabbed a paper, of which seemed like a letter to him.

"To my dear Kyousuke… "

His expression turned into slight disgust and confusion as he read.

"The day you can legally become one with Kirino san has finally arrived from the bottom of my heart, congratulations."

Is this a joke?

Kirino was feeling flushed as he watched her brother read the letter.

What is he talking about…?

Wait… when did he send this?

Kirino continued to looked at the envelope and found another paper.

"There's another paper here…" She started to pull it out.

"Hey! Don't open that on your own…"

It's probably nothing good anyways. He looked up from the letter on to his sister.

"I'm going to throw it away the envelope."

"P.S. I've included a small present in the envelope" Kirino instantly started to tremble and become red again

"What is it…?" Kyousuke walked towards her

She flipped it, and covered part of her face with it.

'Marriage Registration' Was written at the top of it.

"What is that…"

What did he put in there! ?

He snatched the paper from her hands.

No,no… Calm down… This thing doesn't have any legal value… no…

Kyousuke started to tremble similar to how Kirino did, holding the paper with both of his hands as he continues to analyze it.

It's… just a piece of paper…

"HEY!" Kirino yelled at him

"No, no, no." He said out loud, quivering.

"But it is true, two witnesses are needed…"

"Mikagami kouki…. Miura Gennosuke."

WHAT WERE THESE GUYS DOING?

"Sigh…"

He puts two of his hands on top of the paper, one at each end

"I'll just take this and…"

"S…"

"Stop!"

Kyousuke froze in his place and looked at her with a slight chill

"Wh… what?"

"Well…"

"Don't you want to trade that for this game? It just got delivered! It's brand new!"

She held out the game that she got today from the mail

"I don't want that!" He exclaimed at her

"W-What about this rare, limited, edition card?" She grabbed it out of her shirt, her pupils shrinked.

"I don't think I need that?"

"Limited edition figure!?" Her voice started to crack

"No thanks!" He looked at her in dismay

"Ah whatever just give it to me!" She lunged at him

Did.. She snap?

"You don't even know how much that's worth to me!"

Does she not know what this means?

Kirino got the paper and quickly folded her arms

"What's with this obsession with the paper we won't use anyways?" He looked concerningly at her

"That…. If you have it with you… I won't be able to relax"

Did she not think i was going to tear it apart?

"I… I kinda get what a siscon like you would do but…"

"I won't let you!"

"What?"

"I bet you want to turn it in by yourself!" She looked at him desperate, but putting on an angry face for a facade.

I guess she didn't.

"No I don't!?" He yelled back.

Kirino quickly pulled out what seemed to be signature stamp

"HERE!"

"You want this right…?" Her cheeks became brightly red as her eyes averted slightly.

What is she thinking!?

Wait…

"Wait… it can't be that you want…. With me…" His face started to flush slightly

"Idiot! That's not what… I…"

"Ahem, but being the kind person I am…"

She clutched the stamp with her hand and her ears turned red as she spoke

"If you want to get ma… Marri… " Her words fumbled

"If you want to do this…I…"

"It's not like you know any girls who would do it with you!"

"Guh…"

Wait, but I do.

Then again…

Would they really want to after what I did to them?

"Do you!?"

"... No…" he looked away

"See? You get it now right?"

"I know that at this rate you'll be alone for the rest of your life."

He looked away feeling disheartened hearing that.

"For the sake of this pitiful brother of mine…"

Don't call me pitiful!

"...And being the Altruistic person I am, I will show you sympathy. " Her voice started to break again

"There's no choice… just this one time I'll…"

"Just this one time I'll… ma… ma.."

Kyousuke looked at her, surprised.

Does this… really what I think it means?

"Ma... "

MARRIEE" she bit her tongue

"UYOO…." She quickly cupped her mouth, shaking slightly

"Are you okay?"

Knowing Kirino, this is probably another one of her jokes. Although it is true that I have said in the past… even if this is a joke one should not toy with a man's heart!

"Really… stop with these jokes… I've already had enough to deal with for the past few weeks." She instantly grabbed his hand, letting the paper she was holding fall onto the floor.

She looked at him with embarrassment

"Ki...rino?"

His eyes widened as she got closer to him.

"Let go… That's dangerous!" He misstepped and fell, accidently tugging Kirino's hand as he falls down on his back."

Oof

"You…"

She looked at him with eyes glistening

"If it weren't a joke…"

"If i meant everything I said."

"What would you do? "

I don't know what to say.. His jaw dropped

And his eyes looked away for a moment.

"What would I…?"

Her face got closer to his.

"Kirino…?"

Their lips came to a touch, both closing their eyes.

After a moment the two pulled away from each other, as they heard more of the news.

"Regarding the Marriageable age laws, they are still the same. 18 years old minimum for males, 16 for females. Take note of that!"

They both looked towards the television, then back at each other as they both rise.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"About just now… what part were you serious about…?"

"Just now?" She folded her arms as if nothing happened

"N-Nevermind."

He smiled

"Where's the marriage registration form?"

"I… threw it away."

"It's not like it has any use yet"

"Oh is that so?" Kyousuke replied condescendingly and she hurriedly got up.

"Well I'll go play the game i just got." She started to walk away.

She turned around

"If you interfere i'll kill you"

"Gotcha"

What was all of that about then.

He walks onto the couch to watch the rest of the news.

Wait… his face scrunched up

Yet?

Kirino shutted her door, and jumped on her bed, dropping the eroge as she jumped

She pulled out the paper she got when she was on top of him.

"Eheheh. "

"Just one more year."

Just like that, the last few days past by and it was time for her to leave, The two were close, but not as close as they were when they were in their promise.

He and her friends was there at the airport along with their mother and father.

They all exchanged their final words as she waved goodbye.

She never really got to answer huh?

Tears started to come from his eyes as he smiled seeing her go.

She looked back one last time at Kyousuke, before vanishing into the airplane.

"Dear why are you crying?" His mother looked at him

"Well…"

He looked at his father and he was crying more than he was

"My daughter… again… leaving…" His hands covered his face

"It's nothing." He wiped off his tears and looked at his mother.

"She's just a child!" He yelled.

A tear fell from Kirino's eyes that no one was able to see.

She kept her promise of keeping in touch while she was out of the country. Plenty of calls, texts, were exchanged as she played with her otaku friends online when she had time. She also made sure Kyousuke plays the newer eroges that she was unable.

On off days, Kyousuke layed down each day inside the house.

Maybe I should go too…

Events of the past years since the initial encounter with his sister and her eroge replayed in his mind.

Why should I care? Tears started to flow from his face

"Yet…."

His eyes opened wide

"Honey you filled out and completed these college entrance exams, yet you're still here."

"You're really going to make your father more upset than he already is if you dont get ready. Soon."

"Your classes start in a two weeks, but you haven't packed a single thing."

"I will, just.. Give me a moment."

Sigh… "fine." She closed the door behind her.

I never really did asked her about that...

He grabs his phone and starts texting her, and almost pressing send.

What if she forgotten?

Or if she did throw it away… I haven't seen it since that last time.

Even when she invited me in her room a few times after...

He closed his phone

Well, Time to get packed up.

Kirino came back to her dorm, and layed down after an exhausting day.

"This is so much more different than the classes back in japan."

"That's to expected." She rolled around and pulled out a paper from underneath her bed.

"Ehehe" She held up the marriage registration form from months past.

She held it on to her, smiling.

"Hey what's that?"

"A… Amy?" She quickly tries to hide the paper

"What are you doing here so early? Aren't you supposed to be at track practice still?"

"Nah."

She set her things down on the opposite bed.

"What was that though?" She grinned

"A love letter?"

Kirino blushed instantly

"So i was right?"

"N..No you aren't." She tried to tuck it under the covers

"C'mon let me see" Amy went over and tried to tug at the paper

"S..Stop!" Kirino lets go of the paper

"M..a...rriage… registration?" She squinted reading it.

"You never told me you were going to get married!" She looked at Kirino with awe.

"Who is he? What is he like?"

"Well… He…"

She smiled

"He's kind, reliable, he really…"

"Come on, I'm saying is he hot?" She smirked

"Wh…"

"Have any pictures of you two together?"

"I… well... "

She frowned

"Well?"

Someone knocks on the door

"Coming."

Amy opens the door, revealing her track coach.

"What are you doing lazing around?"

"Get back to practice!"

"I didn't know that you'd show up…"

"What was that missy?"

"Nothing!" She ran out, and the door was shut

Kirino laid back down and sighed.

Days continued to go by, Kirino was unable to return during winter break due to the freeze over that was happening throughout the country at the time.

Kyousuke was depressed as winter quickly passed. Kuroneko and Saori visit him every other day during the break to check up on him.

"Cheer up!" Saori looked at Kyousuke understanding he was unwell.

"She may be able to come during summer! I heard oversees summers last much longer than here!"

"Yea…"

She's right but...

It's not the same… He held up a ring that was given back to him as he laid down on his bed.

I can't believe im saying this again but… I miss her.

Kirino kept the paper she had close to her, looking at it nearly every day at least once, almost to the point of possessiveness.

"A few more months… a few more…" She told herself.

Amy never asked anymore, even though she was put off by the way she was acting.

"Is marriage really that great?"

"I'd see myself act that way."

The months went by quicker than they both remembered. The work from college piled up on him, as the track team and european schoolwork continued to produce pressure on Kirino. They stopped talking for months during this time.

When will this semester end…? Books and papers of various courses such as calculus, literature, history, and others piled onto his desk at the apartment his father was able to get him.

Trash accumulated as his friends continued to get more busy as well.

He looked at the date, it was April 8th.

Shit…

He looked at his phone, and sees messages that were slowly stacking up over the course of days

Ofcourse, the text between her and him was two months, the last text being "Don't let it get you down, just leave it to me."

"Happy birthday, Kirino."

He looked at the message again.

Nono…

He tried several different messages, but finally came to one.

"Happy birthday, Kirino~chan 3."

Send.

"Heh…"

Instantly cold sweat broke.

Should I have really…

Ping

His eyes opened widely and jumped slightly.

"Thank you…"

Ping

"Hey… Remember that one time last year?"

What is she talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"You know… The…"

There was a knock on the door of his apartment.

He got up and left the phone there

" day that the marriage registration was sent to us?" (unread)

Who can that be?

Kuroneko? No… she had something to do with her new club…

Saori? No… Her sister is in town…

Ayase… Father… Mother… no

Nobody should really be here… and I didn't order anything…

It's also 6 pm who would come at this ti…

"Who is…" He opened the door

And saw Kirino blushing looking away, with new clothing and more developed body.

"W… well?" She looked at him

"Well.. what?"

Kirino smacked him hard.

"Jeez nevermind." She walked inside, clenching the paper she was hiding from him.

She looked at the room, and it was slightly trashy.

"You really need to clean up more often." She looked at him sour

"I haven't had time!" He yelled

She was off put by this

"Ahem.."

Oh.. shit..

"Sorry, I've been rather down lately."

Kirino looked down as well.

He noticed the paper behind her slightly sticking out.

"Hey what's that?"

"What?" She looked at him confused.

She looked towards where he was, and was startled, hiding it more behind her.

He went closer

"Is something wrong?"

"Did… did you not read the text?"

She looked at him.

That's right… she never finished what she said.

"P..Part of it."

"Then what's your answer?" She looked away slightly flushed

What is she talking about…?

Is what she is talking about dealing with the paper she is hiding?

Wait is that…

Memories of the marriage registration paper came back again.

He quickly started walking towards the phone.

"Hey!" She grabbed his hand, slowly starting to cry.

"Do… you really not…."

He looked at her

"I… sure?"

She pulled it out from behind her, slightly used and old, but still legible with a stamp already on it.

"I... "

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still only doing this for you…" She looked away handing it to him

"So you never threw it away?"

"... T.. that's not the point!"

"You were just so pitiful I…"

"I'm not pitiful!"

There was a momentary silence as he looked at it.

"Do… you want me to sign it then?"

She looked at him slightly mad and flushed

"It's your choice, idiot."

"Alright." He smiled

He grabbed his signature stamp, and stamped it on the side where the groom had to.

Kirino immediately jumped on him, falling down with his back against the floor, her smiling.

She pushed against him, and he flushed as the paper dropped to the ground.

"Hey…"

"My answer…" He looked at her, with her eyes sparkling in a dimly lit room.

"My answer is yes." She kissed him.


End file.
